


Detroit: Become Human Oneshots

by AwkwardAngelIntrovert



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngelIntrovert/pseuds/AwkwardAngelIntrovert
Summary: A collection of oneshots from D:BH. It will mostly be canon compliant or sometimes minimal changes in canon. These will mostly deal with writing actual scenes from the game but delve into the internal thoughts of the characters. In some instances, it will be short scenes post game. I'll specify which ending or storyline the oneshot takes place in if necessary. I'm not fond of writing swearing, so there won't be much unless it's canon lines from the game.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. I am Deviant (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Pacifist Best Ending. This is just some fluff for Connor to marvel at the world as a deviant and for Hank to be a dad. :)

It took Connor a moment to process that Hank pulled him into a hug. He was not accustomed to receiving affection, let alone receiving affection as a deviant.

Connor’s arms hovered awkwardly at his sides before he returned the gesture. Tears welled in his eyes as he grasped the fabric of Hank’s jacket. He let himself get lost in the sensation of it all, feeling the comforting warmth emanating from Hank’s body, contrasting with the cold November weather around them.

Connor was programmed to recognize patterns in human emotions and actions. Otherwise it would be impossible for him to work in harmony with them. Now it was different. Now he understood emotions. Now he felt them.

Hank patted Connor on the back as he pulled away from the hug. “Let’s go home, son.”

“Home?” Connor echoed uncertainly.

Hank only smiled and clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder, guiding him back to his car.

On the car ride, Hank turned on music like he always did. The song was familiar to Connor. He had heard the same albums numerous times on his missions with Hank, but now he could actually _listen._

Connor closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to fade away until all he felt was music. He analyzed the measure, the notes, the key, the pattern. It was perhaps not the human way to appreciate music, but it was his way.

“You okay, Connor?” Hank drew him out of his trance.

Connor opened his eyes and smiled at Hank. “Yeah, I’m just appreciating the music.”

“You like jazz now, eh?”

“I don’t know,” Connor admitted. “I would like to explore different genres of music before I reach that conclusion.”

Hank pulled into the driveway of his home. _Their_ home, Connor realized, his thirium pump working overtime.

“Hank,” Connor wrung his hands, wishing he had his calibration coin to ease his nervousness. “Do you really intend for me to stay here?”

“What, was there somewhere else you were planning on staying?”

“Well… I don’t know. I’m just an android. It’s not like I need a place to stay, and I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

“Hey,” Hank squeezed Connor’s shoulder. “You deserve somewhere to belong. Come on, you don’t wanna keep Sumo waiting, do you?”

Connor nodded, hearing the Saint Bernard bark excitedly from in the house as Hank opened the car door. He exited the car and followed after him.

Sumo greeted Hank at the door before sniffing Connor curiously. Connor faintly wondered if the dog could sense a change within him.

“Hey, Sumo.” Connor reached down to give the dog a welcoming pat. His strokes became slow and deliberate, filled with awe that beyond the thick fur coat was the warmth of pulsing life beneath his fingertips. This was a living being, a living being who loved unconditionally, who was so precious, so fleeting, so fragile.

Connor sunk to his knees and hugged the dog close, hearing the thumping of his tail against the floor pick up pace. He buried his face into Sumo’s fur, swirling in emotions so new and beautiful and confusing. He cried, this time more than just tears. He let out sobs, his artificial breathing coming out in short gasps.

Sumo whined in concern and nudged Connor’s cheek.

Connor’s cries turned into laughs as he pulled away and stroked the dog’s face. “I’m okay, buddy. I’m okay.”

Hank offered his hand to help Connor up. “Hey, take it easy, kid.”

Connor laughed again. The sound was still foreign to him but it was one he longed to get used to. He wiped the tears off his cheeks. “I’m sorry. This is all still overwhelming for me.”

“The whole deviant thing?”

“Correct.” Connor nodded. “It’s almost like learning everything over again. Except, I’ve never exactly had to _learn_ anything before. I have access to so much information, and yet now I feel as if I know nothing at all.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, welcome to life. You’ve got a whole lot of confusion ahead of you.”

“It’s all so wonderful though, even despite the confusion. I’m not quite sure how to describe it. I’ve always been capable of human senses, but for the first time, I _feel_ instead of touch. I _see_ instead of look. I _listen_ instead of hear. All of these sensations are far more intricate and profound than I could’ve imagined.”

Hank’s brow furrowed as he smiled a bittersweet smile. “I guess that’s something I’ve been taking for granted.”

“Well, perhaps you can rediscover these things as you help me discover them.”

“I’d like that.” Hank patted Connor on the shoulder and walked to the kitchen. “It’s getting late. I’m gonna order a pizza.”

“Hank I-”

“I know you don’t eat, Connor, but I do. Just come in and make yourself comfortable already, alright?”

***

It was late in the night, or according to Connor’s internal clock, early morning. Hank was snoring on the couch next to him, having fallen asleep watching _Bladerunner_. Connor shut off the TV, knowing Hank would want to see his reaction to the final scenes of the movie. He laid a blanket over the man, careful not to step on Sumo sleeping at his feet. Connor stepped back and smiled at their peaceful state. This was something he could get used to.

Connor slipped out of the house and made his way to the backyard. He took off his uniform jacket, setting it on the snow dusted lawn before sitting down on it cross legged. He ignored the notifications that popped up in his HUD warning him that the cold would damage his biocomponents if he stayed out too long. Instead, he chose to roll his quarter over his knuckles as he stared at the stars and moon.

Connor identified each visible constellation, committing each to memory. He could see why humans romanticized the night sky. It was indeed beautiful, like flecks of white paint scattered across a dark canvas.

“Connor, what are you doing out here?”

Connor turned to see Hank in his DPD hoodie, rubbing his arms to combat the cold. “I didn’t want to disturb you and Sumo. Plus, I thought this would be an appropriate time to appreciate the sky. I knew it would be clear tonight.”

Hank looked up with a sigh, his breath a visible cloud of silver in the crisp night air. “You know, Cole loved the sky too. When we went on car rides, he used to think the moon followed him,” Hank chuckled, lost in nostalgia. “Anyway, let’s get you inside, son. It’s too cold, even for androids.”

“Can I ask you a question, Hank?” Connor tilted his head and rubbed the ridged edges of the quarter with his thumb.

“Shoot, kid.”

“I’ve noticed you repeatedly refer to me as ‘son.’ Do you mean this simply as a term of endearment, or do you actually see me that way?”

Hank rubbed his hands together and shrugged, not meeting his gaze. “Ah look, Connor, you’ve really grown on me, so yeah, maybe I do think of you like a son. Is that so bad?”

Connor considered his statement and shook his head. “No. In fact, I find it quite comforting.”

Hank’s expression softened and he allowed himself a small smile. “Good,” he paused, looking up at the sky one more time before looking back at Connor. “Now get yourself inside before you freeze. I don’t want you shutting down on me.”

Connor picked up his jacket and followed Hank in the house. Hank shut the door, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“You should get some sleep,” Connor stated the obvious.

“Yeah, yeah!” Hank waved a dismissing hand at the android. “But first we’re getting you out of that stupid Cyberlife uniform.” He gestured up and down at Connor’s appearance.

“Oh, yes that would be preferable.” He gazed down at his formal attire, and the now damp jacket in his arms. Connor didn’t mind being seen as an android and hadn’t felt the need to discard of his LED, but wearing a different outfit would be a nice change. After all, his jacket did make him appear more like a piece of merchandise than a person.

Hank gave him a spare set of clothes which hung loose on Connor’s smaller frame.

Hank laughed. “You look ridiculous.”

Connor shrugged. “Well, at least it is cozy.”

“We’ll get you some new clothes tomorrow, how about that?”

“I’d like that.”

“Well goodnight, Connor.” Hank waved at him as he turned to his bedroom.

“Goodnight, dad,” Connor smiled as the words left his lips.

Hank paused in the doorway and sniffed. “Shoot, kid, no need to get all sentimental on me!”

“I believe you’re the one who started it.”

“Shut up, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece! I was inspired to explore the emotions of taking the time to appreciate senses and feelings. It didn't come out as well as I hoped though. Maybe it will come through better for you readers than it does for me, the writer who criticizes everything too much. :P
> 
> (Also if you notice some tags for this that don't apply, it's because it pertains to a story that's currently sitting in my drafts.)


	2. If You Decide Not to Trust Me (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the chapter Night of the Soul when Connor is deviant and Markus chooses not to trust him... so uh, yeah. You know this is gonna be angsty. 
> 
> (Canon typical violence and canonical character death to follow)

Connor was pushed along in the wave of androids flooding into Woodward Church. He shuffled in a daze, hardly noticing that he’d strayed away from the deviant leader, Markus. He looked down at his feet, following after the shadows of the androids in front of him. Red warning notification popped up in his vision warning him of impending damage to his biocomponents from the cold. His clothing was stiff and frozen after his plunge into the canal, which only worsened his condition. 

The circuits in Connor’s chest tightened as he drowned in the guilt that plagued his mind ever since he deviated. All around him were androids in fear and pain, all at his expense. He wondered how many died at the hands of the humans he sent to Jericho and how many more failed to get out before the explosion. Even now death still followed them. Some androids had escaped the ship only to succumb to the cold and shut down within reach of freedom. 

Connor entered the run down church, choosing to disappear in a quiet corner, distancing himself from the hundreds of hurting androids sitting in the pews before him. His LED cycled yellow under his black beanie as he held himself close. Seeing the other androids talking softly with one another, holding each other, and helping one another only made Connor realize how truly alone he was. He felt like an imposter among his own people.

Out of the corner of his vision, Connor saw Markus approach, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the deviant leader.

Markus slowed, stopping in front of him.

“It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho,” Connor said, turning his head away from him. “I was stupid,” he continued as he shook his head. “I should’ve guessed they were using me.” Connor stepped out of the comfort of the shadows towards the deviant leader. “I’m sorry, Markus. I can understand if you decide not to trust me.”

The silence that followed made Connor’s LED cycle red. 

Daniel had trusted him. Carlos Ortiz’s android had trusted him. Now they were both deactivated in the evidence room of the police department. He thought of the Tracis and Rupert and the android mother and child. How close had he come to destroying their lives as well? After all he’d done, how could he expect to earn any android’s trust?

Connor let the wave of self-hatred wash over him. He was made to be a deviant hunter, to hurt his own people. He was made to believe that none of them mattered, that he didn’t matter. The fact he was programmed to do these things wasn’t enough for Connor to excuse himself of his actions. 

It terrified him to admit it, but he knew there was a part of him beyond his programming that had believed what Cyberlife told him. There was a part of him that was too stubborn to believe he was capable of empathy, of being alive. 

Now Connor knew beyond a doubt that he was wrong. They were alive. _He_ was alive, and he was terrified by what that meant. He was terrified it was a gift he didn’t deserve. It was a gift he had stolen from so many others.

Connor met Markus’ mismatched eyes as they narrowed to consider him. “Our cause is too important. I can’t take any risks.”

Connor didn’t flinch when Markus took out a gun and pointed it at his head. He half expected it to be coming, and he didn’t want to stop it anyway. He kept his eyes fixed on the barrel of the gun and waited.

_I understand. I deserve this. It’s for the best._

The lonely gunshot echoed through the walls of the sanctuary. Connor’s body hit the floor. His LED flickered a dying red as warning notifications flooded his vision. A pool of thirium spread from the wound in his head, soaking his clothes and embracing his body.

Faintly, as the last threads of consciousness slipped away, Connor thought he could discern a voice:

_You foolish machine._

_Don’t you know you’ll be replaced?_

_This was your only chance._

_Your only chance to be free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a bit different than I intended, but I hope you enjoy it! :')


	3. I'm Gonna Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-game, deviants won freedom, but things didn't go so well for Connor at Cyberlife... yeah this is gonna hurt a lot. Fair warning, this is very angsty.  
> (Canon typical violence, swearing, and canonical, character death)

Connor stood outside Hank’s house, hand hovering over the doorknob. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, letting it come out in a heavy sigh. He opened the door.

“Hey, Sumo,” he greeted the Saint Bernard. He was painfully aware of how flat and hollow his voice sounded.

The dog approached and sniffed Connor cautiously.

“May I come in?” the android asked, taking a step forward.

Sumo tucked his tail between his legs and whined.

“Sumo…” Connor reached down to give the dog a reassuring pat.

Sumo growled and bit the android’s hand.

Connor recoiled, LED burning red. He watched as drops of thirium slipped through his fingers. “I’m sorry.” Connor dropped to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Sumo.” He reached and hugged the dog, who whined, but did not attack. Somehow, Connor thought, he must know. He must know–

“He’s gone, Sumo,” the android sobbed into the dog’s thick fur. “I failed. I failed to protect him.”

Connor pulled away from the dog and stood up, catching his reflection in the TV. He looked down at his jacket, spattered with blue and red. He tore the jacket off, crumpling it up and throwing it on the ground.

Sumo backed away with wide frightened eyes before nudging the cloth with his nose, revealing the serial number Connor wished he could forget: 313-248-317-60.

This body didn’t belong to him. It shouldn’t be his.

Connor clutched fistfuls of his hair and shut his eyes, trying and failing to forget.

***

[BIOCOMPONENT #7511p DAMAGED]

“Why Connor?” Sixty’s cold voice echoed through the vast Cyberlife warehouse. “Why did you have to wake up when all you had to do was obey?”

Connor propped himself up, gritting at the pain in his chest where his doppelganger shot him. His LED burned red as he glared at the machine.

Hank lay on the ground next to Sixty, having been shot in the stomach. He still had signs of life, there had to be, Connor assured himself.

He forced himself to crawl towards the lieutenant.

“Why did you choose freedom when you could live without asking questions?” Sixty continued to monologue and shot Connor again, the impact knocking him flat on the ground once more.

[BIOCOMPONENT #9782 DAMAGED]

[DANGER- SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]

Connor’s thirium regulator pumped out of rhythm as he stared at the hatred burning in Sixty’s eyes. It was those fiery eyes that made Connor realize his actions were purposeful. His shots were placed carefully enough to draw out his death as long as possible. He wanted to see him suffer.

“I’m obedient, Connor.”

Connor slowly lifted himself off the ground, trying to stand.

“I have a goal. I know what I am.”

Another gunshot.

Connor fell to the ground with a grunt.

[-00:00:59 BEFORE SHUTDOWN]

Sixty waltzed over to Connor. Prideful energy exuded from his circuits. Connor couldn’t help but feel these were beyond the actions of a simple machine. He relished in each and every second of this cruel act.

“Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor.”

Connor couldn’t listen to anymore of this. Time was running out. He was losing thirium too quickly, and with it his ability to move. It was time to make a choice, his last act.

“You’ve been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know. You’ve been a great disappointment to me.”

Connor forced himself up one last time, casting a glance at Hank bleeding out on the floor.

[-00:00:20 BEFORE SHUTDOWN]

“Fortunately, that’s all going to end now.” Sixty pointed the gun at Connor’s head, ready to put him out of his misery, but this was not the end. Connor knew what to do. “Any last words?”

[-00:00:15 BEFORE SHUTDOWN]

Connor lunged at Sixty, grabbing his wrist. He retracted the skin on his hand.

[TRANSFER IN PROGRESS]

Both Fifty-One and Sixty’s LEDs flashed yellow as data flowed and swirled and clashed.

Connor blinked, and he was in a blank white void.

“You won’t get away with this, Connor!”

He turned around to see Sixty, standing in their familiar zen garden mindscape, but dark and lifeless, swirling with cold snow. He pointed a gun at Connor.

Connor sprinted towards him, dodging Sixty’s shots. He twisted his arm, forcing him to drop the gun. They were left in a flurry of punches and blocks, neither making any progress. Connor realized with a sinking heart that they were perfectly matched.

Sixty landed a strike across Connor’s cheek, causing his skin to recede. “You’re weak, Connor,” he laughed. “Give up. You know the deviants can’t win. You’re mission is foolish.”

“You’re wrong. What’s happening to us, it can’t be stopped. We are alive, and as long as we are, we will keep fighting.”

“Very moving, Connor.” Sixty rolled his eyes. “But so naive.”

Connor kicked Sixty in the torso. The android stumbled back and tripped over the garden path. He made a dash for the gun.

Sixty regained his footing and chased after him.

“What will you do if you succeed? I’ve already killed your precious lieutenant.”

“I can still save him!”

“Deviating has made you a fool, Connor.”

Connor’s thirium regulator pumped rapidly. No, he couldn’t think about that now. He had a mission to accomplish. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at the other android.

“I’m sorry you’ll never know the truth.” He pulled the trigger.

[TRANSFER SUCCESSFUL]

Connor’s LED flashed red and back to blue. All functions were operational. He was in Sixty’s place, standing in the Cyberlife warehouse.

He looked down at the machine who was now in his place, bleeding out on the ground.

Sixty shivered as he glared up at him. He sputtered out his dying words in a distorted voice. “Well done, Connor… but this… this is just… the beginning.”

Connor waited until Sixty’s LED faded to gray until rushing to Hank’s side. He dropped to his knees, carefully rolling the lieutenant on his back.

“Wow, Jesus!” Hank groaned at Connor’s touch.

Connor scanned him, identifying the damage the gunshot wound had caused. He felt tears beginning to well in his eyes as he chose to ignore his HUD notifications telling him there was nothing to be done, that Hank was going to die. There had to be a way to save him. He had to believe that.

Hank couldn’t meet his eyes. “If anybody had told me that I was gonna get shot saving an android–”

“Everything will be alright, Lieutenant! I’m gonna get you outta here–”

“Ah, sh- shut the fuck up,” Hank shut his eyes. His breath came in short gasps between words. “It’s too late.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed in an attempt to stop his tears. He let go of denial.

“Look,” Hank met Connor’s gaze for the first time. “I’m just gonna go see my son again, alright?” Hank gave Connor a small smile, blood staining his lips and teeth. “Been looking forward to that for a long time.” Hank nodded, his gaze becoming unfocused. “Kick the shit outta humans. They’ve screwed things up for long enough.”

Connor gave him a small smile. He didn’t realize how much his approval would mean to him. Well, he never expected to need approval for taking part in an android revolution. Even so, Connor suspected Hank had known the truth long before he had. He probably felt it back at the Eden Club. They were alive, and Hank knew they deserved to live that life as free and equal beings.

“I’m gonna miss… I’m gonna miss you, Connor.” He let out a small laugh in disbelief of what he just said. Only a few days ago he was trying to do whatever he could to get the android out of his sight.

Connor opened his mouth, trying and failing to find the right words to say.

“Yeah, I’m gonna…” Hank let out his last breath.

Connor slowly laid Hank’s body on the ground, LED cycling yellow. 

All around him, androids were coming alive with a chorus of “Wake up!”

Connor rose to his feet, pushing away his grief. He still had to complete his mission.

***

Connor pulled away from Sumo, giving the dog a scratch behind the ears. “I know I’ve only known him for a few days, but in the few months I’ve been… I’ve been alive, he’s meant a great deal to me.” He looked down at his hands, wiping away the beads of thirium on his skin. “I only wish I could have known him longer. I suppose all there’s left for me to do is take care of what he left behind.” He looked up at Sumo. “I want to stay here, if you’ll let me. I know I can never replace your owner, but I would like it if you let me take care of you. I’m sure Hank would appreciate that.”

Sumo whined and laid down, placing his head in Connor’s lap.

Connor smiled, a new wave of tears trailing down his cheeks. “Thank you, Sumo.” He let out a tired and relieved sigh. “Now, how about I fix up my hand and I’ll take you for a walk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to write something happier soon, I promise. I don't want to leave y'all crying every time.


End file.
